Las diferencias en los modales son las diferencias
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Acababan de llegar a la sede de la congregación. No fue una misión difícil y pudieron recuperar la Inocencia con relativa facilidad.


**Las diferencias en los modales son las diferencias en la disciplina.**

Nota: La idea la saque al ver la portada del capitulo 94 del manga, donde se ve a Kanda y Allen en el comedor, y Kanda esta dormido mientras detrás Allen esta comiendo, e intento dar las dos "versiones" de la escena.

- - **Allen Walker** - -

Acababan de llegar a la sede de la congregación. No fue una misión difícil y pudieron recuperar la Inocencia con relativa facilidad. Aunque Allen tuvo que convencer a Kanda para que regresasen juntos, eso hizo que el viaje de vuelta resultase incomodo para ambos.

En la sede dejó que Kanda llevase la Inocencia a Hevlaska, mientras él iba a la enfermería a curarse las heridas. De camino Allen pensaba en lo rápido que se le curaban a Kanda las heridas:

"_Me pregunto como lo hará",_ pensó Allen.

Después de pasar por la enfermería, Allen subió a su habitación. Dejó la chaqueta de su uniforme en el respaldo de la silla y se tumbó en la cama, si era posible no se levantaría hasta el día siguiente. Pero un ruido que salía de su estomago le recordó que apenas había comido algo durante la misión. Así que se levanto y fue al comedor.

"_Me muero de hambre. No voy a llegar. Comida",_ pensó mientras bajaba

Cuando llego al comedor Jery se puso muy contento, Allen siempre suponía un reto para él.

-Holaaa, Allen. ¿Qué vas a querer hoy?- le preguntó alegremente.

-Pues veras,....- y Allen empezó a enumerar una lista de platos que harían la envidia de cualquier restaurante.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó que llegara su comida. A medida que llegaban los platos, Allen los devoraba. Uno a uno los platos vacíos se acumulaban en una esquina de la mesa.

Johnny y Tapp, que bajaron a por algo de comida para los de la sección científica, se acercaron a Allen. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue:

-"Grumf, grumf"- espetó Allen, sin levantar la vista de la comida

No eran los únicos asombrados, todo el que entraba en el comedor se quedaba mirando la voracidad del jovencito canoso. Por lo que nadie prestó atención a un joven samurai malhumorado que dormitaba placidamente, en la mesa que había justo detrás.

**-Yu Kanda** - -

Acababan de llegar a la sede de la congregación. No fue una misión difícil y pudieron recuperar la Inocencia con relativa facilidad. Aun no sabia como se había dejado enredar por Allen para que regresasen juntos. Así que el viaje de regreso se hizo interminable.

_"Estúpido brote de soja",_ pensaba Kanda

Ya en la sede, llevo la Inocencia a Hevlaska, quería quitarse de encima al canijo cuanto antes.

Después de dejar la Inocencia, marchó hacia su cuarto. Cuando entró vio que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse, incluso el contenedor con la dichosa flor seguía en su sitio.

"_Solo dos",_ pensó aliviado. En el fondo aun habían dos pétalos, el resto de la flor seguía intacta.

Dejó a _Mugen_ encima de la cama, colgó el uniforme detrás de la puerta y se cambió de camisa. Antes de salir se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse, cogió su katana y bajó al comedor.

No tenía mucha hambre, prefería descansar, pero consideró tomar algo de comer antes de acostarse.

Al entrar al comedor algunos rastreadores se apartaron temerosos de que volviera a gritarles. Kanda no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado cansado, solo pensaba en comer y volver a su cuarto a descansar.

Pidió lo de siempre, unos fideos de soba, y se sentó en una de las mesas apartado del resto.

Mientras comía notaba que estaba más y más cansado, se le cerraban los ojos. Intentó despejarse y terminar de comer pero no pudo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido.

La casualidad quiso que el canijo canoso estuviera centrando toda la atención con su espectáculo de platos y más platos. Así que nadie notó que al invencible samurai le había vencido el sueño.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: los personajes a los que hago mención son originales de Katsura Hoshino, pero la historia es original mía._**


End file.
